1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable frame structure, particularly with regard to an expandable frame structure with a lower hook fixing part. The present invention has advantages and effects of being easy to assemble and flexible for structural assembling styles, and so on.
2. The Related Arts
As shown in FIG. 15, a conventional ordinary article-placed shelf 90 commonly available in the market has a plurality of transverse plates 91 and a plurality of fixing racks 92. The transverse plate 91 is fixed onto the fixing rack 92 by general commonly-seen assembling ways such as screwing, sheathing engagement, and so on.
However, there is no further interconnection design for more than one of such shelf 90 to interconnect with each other based on the above mentioned fixing way of the shelf 90. Besides, its size and range designs are mostly suitable for placing bathroom appliances. Therefore, such shelf 90 can not be handy when users require a larger size/area to place more articles or require different shelf-arranging styles. The only convenient way for users is to purchase another shelf with larger sizes/areas or of different styles.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop new products to solve these shortcomings and problems as stated above.